


Careful What You Wish For

by ozuttly



Series: Kink Meme De-Anons [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Completely Consensual, Group Sex, Jean is in denial about a lot of things, M/M, Multiple Erens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of one Eren coming out of the Titan's corpse, there's three. Jean is not sure how he feels about this, but he's pretty sure he's willing to experiment. Written for a prompt on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

Eren got cloned. 

Jean isn’t entirely sure how this happened. Maybe Hanji was messing around again, maybe this is a result of some weird titan thing. That would explain a lot, actually. Maybe that was how the titans kept popping up when they didn’t have genitals? 

Eren had genitals, though. Jean was well acquainted with them, even though he would never admit it. It was only right to assume, then, that all of the other Erens had genitals too, right?

They all shared the same basic personality, from what he’d seen; they’d been confined to the basement until Hanji figured out what was going on, so Jean hadn’t really seen much of them. It was a bit of a shame, because appearances aside, it wasn’t like Jean disliked Eren’s company, and being in the company of a bunch of Erens meant that he would be even more completely fucking indifferent to them. 

Completely indifferent. 

He was so not thinking about what it would be like to give Eren a blow job while Eren was fucking him up the ass and sucking him off at the same time. That was not where his thoughts were going at /all/, and if he had to excuse himself from dinner early to go to the washroom and jack off furiously, that was definitely not the cause. 

It is also definitely not the reason why he sneaks down to the basement at night, bypassing Hanji with surprising ease until he ends up at the door to Eren’s room. He lifts his hand up to knock, but then stops, because how on earth do you ask for something like this? Oh god, what is he doing, he should just turn around right now and forget the whole thing (that is, if there was something he needed to forget; he’s still clinging to the excuse that he does /not/ want this at all, after all) but then the door opens and he sees three unamused pairs of eyes staring at him from the darkness. 

"Jean, what do you want?" They speak in unison, and that should be annoying, not as hot as it is, and Jean can feel his face heating up as he stands there, hand still prepared to knock, trying to figure out the best answer. He opens and closes his mouth for a few minutes like a gaping fish before he finally manages to spit something out. 

"Can I come in?" is all he asks, because he’s not entirely sure that Hanji is gone, and because at least that would give him some excuse to stall for time. 

The Erens give him the world’s least pleased look. 

"Jean, it’s three in the morning. Go away."

He’s about to close the door, but Jean puts his foot in the way, bearing the grunt of all three glares before he inhales deeply and thinks ‘fuck it’. 

"I want you to fuck me," he says in one big blurt, and three pairs of eyebrows shoot up. The Erens (oh god it’s so weird to think of them like that) exchange looks before turning back to him. The one in the middle, the one that he things is probably the original Eren (Jean decides to think of him as Eren1) speaks up again. 

"Uh," is all he says for a second one eyebrow rising in a confused expression. “Which one?" 

Jean wants the floor to swallow him up and spit him up outside the wall so a titan can eat him. 

"Er." His face is the colour of an overripe tomato, and he can’t really speak without stuttering. “A-all… All of you. Er. I mean, that’s stupid. Sorry for waking you up, I’m gonna, uh, go back to bed and—" 

He gets cut off by Eren1 grabbing him by the sleeve and yanking him into the room, while another (Eren2, his mind supplies) closes the door and locks it. He’s about to protest, but Eren1 kisses him roughly, all tongue and teeth, and he immediately shuts up. 

Jean grabs at Eren’s shoulders, digging his nails into the fabric of his sleep shirt and tugging at it as Eren pushes their hips together, and oh wow, that’s nice. This is nice - feeling Eren’s hands in his hair, Eren’s tongue in his mouth, Eren’s other hands yanking down his pants and oh fuck he forgot there was more than one. 

Eren2 blows lightly against the small of his back making hum shudder with anticipation as Eren1 releases his mouth, pulling his shirt to the side and leaving teasing nips along Jean’s neck. 

That’s when Eren3 clears his throat from where he’s standing at the side and watching, and the other two immediately stop what they’re doing to share a look. 

"We should probably move this to the bed," Eren2 suggests, and Jean just sort of nods, nearly tripping over his pants before he steps out of them, heading over to the bed and lingering there for a minute. He can’t lie and say he’s not nervous; he’s only ever done this with one other person, and while he has fantasies, he’s never really thought about the logistics of how this sort of thing could work, and—

One of the Erens has his hand on Jean’s cock and that pretty much closes /that/ subject. Jean shudders as he lowers himself to the mattress, grasping for the Eren beside him while another tilts his head in another direction and kisses him again, invading his mouth with so much tongue Jean thinks he’s going to choke on it. He moans into Eren’s mouth, turning to putty in his (their?) hands as the hand on his dick is replaced by Eren3’s lips.

Jean arches his back up into the sensation, letting out a noise of discontent as Eren1 holds his hips down and Eren2 strips off his shirt, laving his tongue down Jean’s collar-bone to one nipple before taking it between his teeth. Eren1 takes that opportunity to slip deft fingers into Jean’s breast pocket, fishing out the bottle of oil hidden there. Jean had come prepared if nothing else. Eren1 trails kisses down Jean’s jaw towards his earlobe, nipping at the junction where his jaw meets his neck while quickly lubing up his fingers. Eren2 switches over to Jean’s other nipple, licking it before biting down gently, just as Eren3 deep-throats Jean’s cock, causing him to nearly jump off the mattress, gasping and whimpering as Eren1 slides a finger into his hole to begin stretching him out. 

Jean feels like his whole body is made of jelly by this point, and he’s clutching at the Erens, whichever ones his hands can reach, letting out a whimpering noise every time the fingers inside him move. At some point the bottle of lube must have gotten passed around, because suddenly there are more fingers inside of him, and he doesn’t even know who’s who anymore as he spills his load into Eren’s mouth. He slumps a bit, exhaling as Eren3 swallows, licking his lips in this incredibly smug way before he stands up, dropping his sleep-pants and leaving Jean face to face with his bobbing erection. 

Normally Jean would argue about this; he doesn’t like giving blowjobs (or rather, he doesn’t like to admit that he likes it) but this time he says nothing, licking Eren’s shaft as he feels the other two running their hands over his body, his muscles and his back and those fingers moving in and out of his ass. 

He’s vaguely aware of the two Eren’s on the bed lifting him up as Eren3 buries his fingers in Jean’s hair, pulling his head closer until Jean’s nose is nested in his pubic hair. It’s then that Jean realizes that the fingers are gone, that something /else/ is easing its way into him, causing him to gasp against Eren’s cock (which elicits a nice little moan). 

Jean groans as Eren lowers him down more, until he’s neatly seated on Eren’s cock, and then his hand is on another cock, and Eren is thrusting into his mouth and his ass at the same time, and—

He tastes bitterness as Eren3 spills down his throat; Jean’s almost hard again by this time, and then there’s another mouth on his half-hard cock, and Eren is rocking into him and sucking him and touching him /everywhere/ and he doesn’t even know or care which one is which. 

—-

Jean doesn’t even know he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up in the morning to the site of Hanji Zoe staring him straight in the face, practically vibrating with excitement. 

He will testify that he definitely does not shriek. 

Eren groans beside him, rubbing his eyes as he sits up, and then his face turns red as a tomato and he’s grabbing for the blankets because oh right, they’re both /naked/. Jean jumps back and quickly follows suit, wishing yet again that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

"S-squad leader!" He stutters, avoiding her eyes while trying to cover himself from her gaze. “I swear, we didn’t— I mean—" 

"I knew that would fix it!" Hanji exclaims, and Jean suddenly feels very dumb. He glances at Eren to see if he’s missed something important, and then he realizes that he must have because there’s only /one/ Eren. One Eren who is looking very, very embarrassed and fidgeting, which is not a very Eren-like thing to do at all. 

Jean is starting to feel out of the loop, and he really does not like this at all. 

"…How did what fix what?" He asks, keeping his voice low, while Hanji grins and rocks back on her heels. 

"It’s simple, really! Eren’s titan form only responds when he has a specific goal in mind, right?" She explains, and Jean can feel realization slowly coming over him. “You were talking behind the mess hall the other day about how you wanted to try an orgy, right? You think you’re being sneaky, you guys, but everybody knows what’s going on, you know! When a bunch of Erens came out of the titan body I figured that had something to do with it!" 

Hanji looks so proud of herself that it almost makes the burning shame and rage that Jean feels growing inside of him abate. Almost. He turns his gaze to Eren, who is distinctly /not/ looking at him. Of course. 

"What? I mean, you liked it—" he begins, but Jean silences him by letting out a growl, grabbing his shirt and storming out of the room. 

Or at least, he tries; his legs are still jelly and his hips are aching something fierce, so it’s more like he awkwardly stumbles out of the room, but that’s just another thing that he’ll never actually admit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment in a lot of ways; I've never written anything like this before and I was honestly kind of embarrassed! I'm not super proud of the end work but since it was for a prompt I figured I'd share it anyways and hopefully somebody will enjoy it.


End file.
